Hot cocoa
by silverlugia
Summary: Kakashi's mother was right. Cocoa was good for the mind, body, and soul. KakaSaku fluff oneshot.


Kakashi slumped on his couch, relaxing his tired muscles. Outside, snow drifted down in slow, lazy swirls into a peaceful ice-touched landscape. It wasn't often that Kakashi got a break from missions, and he intended to savor every minute of the winter holiday breaks. The Copy Ninja let his body sink into the sofa, letting out a soft sigh of contentment. Right now, he was currently at peace with the world, and nothing could disturb him.

Well, it _did_ slightly bother him that he was all alone on Christmas, but it didn't matter that much to him anymore. Kakashi smiled as he remembered his childhood memories of Christmas with his parents. The snowball-shuriken fights, the snowmen, hot cocoa with cinnamon… After his mother had died and his father had killed himself, he would sometimes go to Rin's house for a couple of cookies and a mug of hot chocolate; or, he would head over to his old sensei's house for a snowball fight or two.

He would spend Christmas the same way he'd spent it the past decade: alone, dressed in a comfortable tank top and sweat pants, curled up with his Icha Icha books on his sofa, and wishing himself a Merry Christmas at the end of the day. It was a bit lonely, he admitted, but there was nothing like a day full of peace, quiet, and Icha Icha.

A soft rap on the door startled him. Carefully marking his place in the book, he got up and looked through the peephole to see who it was. A flash of pink told him all he needed to know as he hurriedly unlatched the door and swung it open.

"Merry Christmas, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura chirped, her eyes bright from the fresh winter air. The bottom half of her face was wrapped in a bright red scarf that was currently dusted with snow. Her heavy winter jacket was barely visible due to the huge box she was carrying with her.

"Sakura! Did you walk all the way here from your house?" Kakashi stood aside to let her in. Sakura nodded her head and set her box down on the table, then turned around with twinkling eyes to face the Copy Ninja.

"I brought you some decent food for once, so you don't have to go poisoning your body with that instant ramen. I also brought you some of my favorite cocoa mix!" she smiled up at him as she hugged him gently. Kakashi crinkled an eye at her and placed one had around her, giving her a light squeeze.

"You didn't need to come all the way here, you know. It's snowing and the roads must be slippery," he murmured as they let go of each other. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Please! And leave my former sensei all alone by himself on Christmas? Not a chance! Go take a seat on the couch; I'll be there in just a moment!" Sakura started to unpack the box with Kakashi peeking over her shoulder. His eyes widened at the sheer variety and amount of food. There was turkey with dressing, Christmas pudding, some baked potatoes… too many to name. He spotted a small container of cocoa mix in the corner and snatched it up. His normal eye drooped in visible sorrow.

It was the same kind of mix his mother had used. He remembered how she said hot cocoa was good for the body, soul, and mind; cinnamon and orange for the body, the warmth for the soul, and the memories created from good times for the mind. She would always put three heaping spoonfuls of cinnamon in his cup, with a little grated orange rind and a kiss on his forehead. Whenever he was sad or angry, she would make him a cup of cocoa and listen to him. When he was finished talking she would give him a hug and a kiss just for her 'little scarecrow Kashi'.

"What's wrong, Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi jumped slightly. Sakura had been watching him intently for the past couple minutes. He shook his head slightly and put the cocoa back in the box. He made to turn away, but was stopped by a small hand holding onto his wrist. He slowly turned his face to meet Sakura's worried gaze.

"It's… nothing," he murmured. Her grip on his wrist tightened.

"It's something, Kakashi. What's wrong? Is something wrong with the cocoa?" Kakashi shook his head. Sakura bit her lip, wanting to caress his cheek, but that would have seemed a bit too… intimate.

"Why don't you go sit on the couch? I'll get the cocoa ready, and I'll listen if you'd like?" Sakura said gently, releasing his wrist. Kakashi nodded slowly and went to sit on his sofa, closing his eyes and listening to Sakura getting the cocoa ready.

A couple minutes later, the sofa dipped under another person's weight. Kakashi cracked open one eye to see Sakura holding two mugs of hot cocoa. His nose twitched at the smell of cinnamon. Sakura handed him a mug, then held hers in both hands and blew gently. Kakashi took his mug, staring into the brown depths.

"I'll look away if you like," Sakura's soft voice offered. Kakashi nodded gratefully, and Sakura turned her head away. Kakashi pulled down his mask and took a tentative sip. His eye widened as the hot liquid slipped into his mouth.

It was exactly the same way his mother had made it. The same taste, the same amount of cinnamon, and the slight tang of orange peel underneath. He took another sip, then another. It was almost as if his mother had given him another cup of her special cocoa and was sitting next to him, ready to listen to her little scarecrow Kashi.

"Is it good?" Sakura asked. Kakashi swallowed the liquid and the tears that were threatening to form in the corners of his eyes.

"Yes…" he croaked. He was the Copy Ninja, the solid rock that never showed emotion … he wasn't about to cry now. Something in his voice must have alarmed Sakura, for she put down her mug of cocoa and leaned her head against his shoulder, her eyes still averted from his face.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" she asked softly. If he didn't want to talk, she didn't want to push him. Everyone knew the man valued his privacy and mystique. The seconds ticked by in silence as Kakashi took another sip of cocoa.

He finally set his cup on the table and rested one of his hands on his lap, the other around Sakura, pulling her closer.

"My mother…" his voice was faint. Sakura placed her hand on the one that was resting in Kakashi's lap and squeezed it gently. She waited patiently for him to continue.

"That… that cocoa was exactly the same as my mother's," Kakashi said softly. Sakura nodded and closed her eyes.

"She… she would always make me hot cocoa whenever I was sad or angry. She… would put three heaping spoonfuls of it in… with just a little bit of orange peel in it. My father would tease me about the orange peel… said it didn't make sense." Did his voice quake just the tiniest bit?

"She told me… hot cocoa was good for the body, the mind and the soul. Said that the cinnamon and orange peel was for the body, the warmth was good for the soul, and the good memories were excellent for the mind. She'd always give me a big mug full of her special cocoa and listen to… to her 'little scarecrow Kashi'." If Sakura found the nickname funny, she didn't say anything.

Kakashi was apprehensive. He'd never opened up to anyone before, really. It was a soft side of him that no one still alive had seen. He tried to bury it under a mask, an expressionless image, and his books. He'd tried to hide it beneath training and missions. To talk about it with someone else… it was unthinkable to him.

However, he knew he could trust Sakura. She'd healed him multiple times and had always made an effort to spend time with him. The position they were in was a bit intimate, but Kami helped him, he liked it.

"What was she like?" Sakura asked softly. The arm around her waist tightened.

"She… she was kind… beautiful… she wouldn't mind listening to me at all… you remind me of her," Kakashi closed his eyes, inhaling her scent. It was a light floral scent, similar to his mother's. It mingled with the odor of cinnamon very pleasantly. He swore mentally as he felt tears jerking at the corner of his eyes.

"She must have been a wonderful person," Sakura reached over to pick up her mug of cocoa. Kakashi nodded his head.

"Whenever… I was finished talking, she would give me a hug… and a kiss just for her little scarecrow Kashi," he finished. He felt her shift in his grasp, let her go and turned away towards the window.

A soft pressure on his cheek jerked his head back towards Sakura. Her eyes were closed, out of respect for his wish to keep his face unknown, and it had been her lips pressed against his face. She pulled back, a slight blush tingeing her cheeks as she leaned forward again to kiss his forehead.

Soft lips met her instead. She gasped as his hand wrapped around the back of her head, pressing her face gently against his. His other hand encircled her waist and pulled her onto his lap. It was a tender kiss, nothing too passionate or heavy, but the love was still there. Sakura let a small sigh escape into his mouth as her hands circled his neck.

They let go gently, with Sakura's eyes still closed and Kakashi's normal eye open. She pressed her face against his shoulder, breathing in his musky scent.

"It's alright, Sakura. You can look, I don't mind," Kakashi tilted Sakura's face upwards to face his. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and blushed as she saw her former teacher's face. He smiled gently and stroked small circles into her back.

"I… I won't tell… promise," she whispered. He laughed, revealing straight white teeth.

"I know you won't," he replied, resting his head on top of hers. She slowly closed her eyes and rested her cheek on his neck.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura," Kakashi murmured, stroking her hair.

"Merry Christmas, Kakashi," she replied softly.

Kakashi's mother was right. Cocoa was good for the mind, body, and soul.

**Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews!! I was really anxious last night and this morning, I couldn't wait to see the reactions!!  
Thank you for all the compliments, I very much appreciate everyone's thoughts!!  
Don't be afraid to criticize=) Constructively, that is**


End file.
